This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Visualization of Quantitative Mass Spectrometry data in the context of biological networks is a key to the development of biological hypothesis from proteomic data. We intend to use Cytoscape to visualize the quantitative MS data (SILAC, iTRAQ, D2O, etc, as well as SRM data) in the context of networks (GO, Protein-Protein Interaction, etc). Our intent is to begin with the more established quantitative Proteomic Methods via pilot projects such as the Burlingame-Wiezman Institute collaboration on wound healing project and eventually introduce data from Selected Reaction Monitoring (SRM). Once we are familiar with the process we intend to develop a plugin to aid in the importation of MS data from ProteinProspector thus providing better synergy between the two tools.